And You Were Mine
by Mellovesall
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet The Arrow
1. Chapter 1

Something woke Oliver. He couldn't tell if it had been the throbbing in his temple or the frantic pounding noise that had roused him.

The last thing he remembered was dropping into an alleyway and then a bright flash of light. He had been patrolling the club district for any signs of the new Count Vertigo.

This new version of The Count, was selling an especially nasty inhibition reducing narcotic, called 2SHY. Needless to say, the side effects of the drug reached far and wide. Not only were recreational drug users buying it, but so was the darker criminal underbelly of Starling City.

Oliver quickly opened his eyes to see the back of a tall, dark haired man pounding his fists against the door.

"Scully! Scully, can you hear me? Open this door! Whoever is out there, you've kidnapped two FBI agents. Open the door! " The man was yelling.

Oliver's slight movement must have caught the man's attention because he quickly turned to Oliver with wild, anxious eyes. "Can you stand?" He asked. "We need to find a way out of here. They have my partner."

"Yeah, I think so." Oliver responded as he began to sit up. His mask and hood were surprisingly still in place as he raised his hand to his head. His bow and earpiece were not.

"Your identity isn't important to me, if that's what you're worried about. Finding my partner is. I need to find her." the man said as he rushed over to help Oliver stand. A raised hand stopped him. "I got it." Oliver replied as he found his equilibrium.

"You may not want to know, but it's odd that the person who took us…. didn't. Do you know what happened or where we are?" Oliver asked as he made his way closer to the door.

"We were drugged. It must have been released through the explosive device that was thrown at us in the alley. Scully and I are working a serial killer case. We found a possible link between the killer and the use of the drug, 2SHY, to subdue victims. We trailed a dealer to the alley. We weren't expecting the Arrow to show up."

"The Arrow wasn't expecting you either." Oliver replied with a smirk.

We both got to work on trying to get the door open. We pummeled the door using our bodies, hands, even our feet. It was just too thick. Exhaustion and frustration begun to set in. Oliver's fingers twitched for his bow.

"My partners will be able to locate us through the tracker in my boot." Oliver said as he dropped his hands to his side. "They'll be here soon."

"What's your name, Agent….?" Oliver asked.

"Mulder." The agent replied abruptly. "Just, Mulder."

Turning away from Oliver, Mulder walked to the opposite corner of the dingy room. He slowly slid down the wall to rest by a small crumpled jacket. He lifted it towards his face as his eyes slowly shut. He quietly said, "They have Scully. I don't know what they're doing to her or how much time she has."

"My team is good, the best even. They'll find us. All of us." Oliver said attempting to reassure him.

Mulder continued to hold the fabric of Scully's jacket in a vice like grip. "If they've hurt her…..." His voice trailing off.

"You two are….close." Oliver asks hesitantly.

"You can say that." Mulder replied.

After a moment, he looked directly at Oliver and asked, "Have you ever had someone believe in you so much that it made you want to be a better man?…..Who knew you weren't damaged beyond repair, beyond hope? We've been through so much darkness and she's always been my friend, my beacon, my touchstone."

Oliver swallowed his emotions, because he could honestly answer those questions with a resounding, yes.

Yes, he did.

Mulder looked up from her jacket and with a grimace and a laugh said, "apparently…a side effect of this drug is to tell a complete stranger, your deepest feelings."

Before Oliver could respond, gunshots rang out. The sound of people running and shouts of chaos became louder and louder.


	2. Chapter 2

They both crouched down across the room from the door, preparing for whoever came through it.

The door slammed open from the force of an explosion. Through the smoke they saw two people, kicking ass. One happened to be a petite redhead.

Diggle and Scully were both struggling to clear the hallway of the Count's men. Their backs to each other as they picked off the men circling them.

We carefully inched ourselves out into the hall.

"Dig, gun!" Oliver shouted.

Diggle's reserve gun flew through the air. Oliver caught it and in rapid succession shot out two kneecaps and some fingers to incapacitate the last three men in the hall.

Mulder stared at him in disbelief. "Archery wasn't my only interest." Oliver said with a shrug.

"Mulder." They both turned towards the strong, smooth caramel voice belonging to Dana Scully.

Mulder slowly walked towards her and cupped the side of her face. "Should of known you'd take names." He said gently to her. They both smiled as she placed her hand over his.

Feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment, Oliver turned to Dig and gripped his hand in thanks.

"We're all safe, Felicity." Diggle murmured into his communicator.

"The Count got away during the chaos." stated Diggle with a frown spreading across his face.

"We'll get him another way." Oliver replied as the thought of why didn't Vertigo expose his identity, continued to nag at him. A mystery left for another day. A very dangerous mystery.

"They were attempting to interrogate my new friend here." Diggle said as he turned to look over at Scully. "They had to go down for hurting a woman."

The woman in question walked towards Diggle and held her hand out, "The name is Scully and thank you for helping me, for helping us." As she tipped her head towards Mulder.

As Mulder joined them, his hand came to rest on Scully's lower back as if he'd been doing it forever.

"Scully and I can handle the SCPD, if you two need to get out of here." Mulder offered.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch. We'll see what we can do about these crimes, together." Oliver replied as he and Diggle turned to head out the back of the warehouse.

"Dig, can I have your comm please?"

"Sure." Diggle said as he handed Oliver the communicator device.

"Hey." whispered Oliver after turning it on.

"Oliver." Felicity responded with a sigh of relief.

The tension in his chest, that he didn't even realize was there, slowly unraveled as he heard her say his name.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver said to Diggle, as he thought of his own beacon of light, friend, and yes, touchstone.


End file.
